


Harrython

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuestas a los retos del Harrython 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo sé

**Título:** Lo sé

 **Reto:** Reto #01 **:** Gafas rotas y ropa enorme de segunda mano.  

 **Pairing:** Drarry implícito

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** Ni idea, soy pésima con el género

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Harry se miraba al espejo y recordaba…

 

Harry siempre odió tener que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley, más por todo lo que implicaba que porque realmente le molestara. No creía que reutilizar las cosas tuviera algo de malo, estaba completamente a favor del reciclaje. Pero esa ropa no tenía detrás una idea de “salven al planeta” tenía la idea de “no nos importas y no sirves para nada”, las palabras que escuchó cientos de veces en su niñez.

 

Las gafas pegadas con cinta eran regalo de Dudley nuevamente, por todas las veces que lo golpeó y las quebró “puedes quedarte ciego, no nos importa”.

 

Era eso lo que le dolía, porque si hubiera él mismo roto sus gafas jugando o hubiera heredado la ropa de su hermano mayor (como Ron), le habría importado un carajo. Pero todo eso significaba infancia perdida.

 

—Te ves fantástico esta noche —Draco lo abrazó desde la cintura y el sonrió.

 

— _Lo sé_.


	2. El mejor padre del mundo

**Título:** El mejor padre del mundo

 **Reto:** Reto #02 **:** La infancia que no tuviste

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** emmm…. No en serio no soy capaz de poner esto

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Cuando Harry escuchaba con ojos maravillados las historias que leía para los más pequeños siempre le ardía la mano con ganas de coger la varita e ir a hechizar a los tíos de su chico.

 

Cuando Harry se lanzaba a jugar con los niños en cualquier sitito —sin importarle lo indecoroso o ridículo que llegaba a lucir al final de los juegos—, le parecía que lo veía como un niño de nuevo, el niño que no había sido.

 

Cuando Harry escondía sus verduras y ayudaba a desaparecer la de los chicos mirándolos luego con esa sonrisa de complicidad que quería ser de inocencia y no engañaba a nadie, a él le daba rabia ¡Los niños tenían que comer sus verduras!

 

Lo observó subir a la casa del árbol que había insistido que debían construir con Albus y Scorpius, tratando de reír bajo y fallando estrepitosamente. Negó con la cabeza.

 

Se lo dejaba pasar, las verduras, la suciedad y el que no le dejara hechizar a sus tíos, le dejaba pasar absolutamente todo porque, Harry podría no haber tenido infancia, pero su niño interior nunca murió y eso lo había convertido en el mejor padre del mundo, incluso para Scorpius que no era su hijo.

 

Vio que lo llamaba desde la cabaña sobre el árbol con esa sonrisa que parecía tener pintada en los labios, negó con la cabeza, pero se puso a caminar hacia allá igual. Le iba a dar en el gusto, la verdad siempre le terminaba dando en el gusto.

 


	3. Sobre por qué Scorpius no tendrá que esperar en la ventana

**Título:** Sobre por qué Scorpius no tendrá que esperar en la ventana

 **Reto:** Reto #03 **:** Insufriblemente idiota y valiente

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  en serio que trato pero no, soy mala para esto

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

—¡POTTER!

 

 _Mierda_ pensó Harry cuando la voz de Draco le llegó desde (al parecer) el otro lado de la mansión. No recordaba haber hecho nada que lo enfadara al punto que Draco parecía estarlo, porque para haber llegado al apellido y al grito de una sola vez tenía que ser algo grave.

 

Preparándose para una muerte prematura y sabiendo que no tenía sentido esconderse de su novio se sentó a esperarlo. Cuando Draco apareció parecía que sus ojos echaban chispas, tenía lo que parecía ser una carta en la mano. _Interesante_

 

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? —se aventuró a preguntar, con ganas de esconderse tras algún sofá por si el rubio explotaba.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? Ocurre que tomaste la maldita misión que prácticamente te rogué que no tomaras ¡eso ocurre! — _así que era eso_ , Harry se preguntó cómo se habría enterado pero luego recordó que, claro, Blaise trabajaba en el departamento de aurores también.

 

—Draco, no es para tanto…

 

—¿No es para tanto? Perseguir a todos los mortífagos que escaparon tardará años Harry y tú pretender liderar esa misión ¿cuánto tiempo tendrás que pasar fuera? —a Draco le temblaban las malos— ¿por qué sientes que debes salvarlos a todos? Que se encargue otro, deja de ser tan idiota, no tienes que hacerlo…

 

—La gente se sentirá más segura si soy yo quien lidera la misión es para… —Draco lo cortó al instante.

 

—Me importa una mierda lo que diga la gente, si me importara  no estaría contigo…

 

—Pero Draco entiende —no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y Draco lo notó, entonces con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer otro pergamino que le entregó y que ni se molestó en leer—. Draco, mira…

 

—Ahí está el horario en que podrás venir a ver a Scorpius o sacarlo los fines de semana si así lo deseas —le dijo con voz seca y Harry se congeló—, no estoy terminando contigo, pero no voy a permitir que mi hijo se siga acostumbrando a tenerte cerca si luego vas a desaparecer por semanas dejándolo esperándote en la ventana, prefiero a que se acostumbre a que tus visitas serán esporádicas.

 

 _Oh, eso era jugar sucio_ Harry se cortó completamente con sus palabras, Draco sabía que él adoraba al pequeño y que no querría perderlo, solo de imaginárselo en la ventana esperando a por él, _a por alguien que tal vez no llegará_ le respondió una vos en su cabeza, se le rompía el corazón.

 

Entendía por qué Draco hacía esto, más allá de que lo deseara más que nada a su lado, quería asegurar a Scorpius.

 

—Harry —justo en ese momento entró en escena el pequeño Scorpius de cinco años y Draco apretó los labios.

 

—Cariño, estoy hablando con Harry —le dijo con dulzura—, ve a jugar.

 

—Pero es que hice un dibujo y Harry lo debe ver —frunció las cejas en un gesto tan propio de Draco que era gracioso.

 

—Está bien, pero luego vas a jugar —le dijo y Scorpius corrió hasta él extendiendo un dibujo de palitos y colores.

 

—Mira Harry estamos tú y papá y yo —le señaló, Harry sonrió.

 

—¿Y esa pila negra de la esquina?

 

—Son los malos —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 

—¿Los malos? —preguntó sin entender.

 

—Sí, son todos los malos que hacen que te vayas a veces, los venciste a todos y ahora puedes quedarte en casa y jugar conmigo.

 

 _Mierda_ , se le encogió el pecho al escuchar su infantil voz ilusionada. Entonces Draco se acercó y cogió a Scorpius de la mano.

 

—Verás, cariño, aún hay malos ahí fuera de los que hacen que Harry se vaya y él…

 

—Los combatirá solo en el trabajo —miró a Draco para hacerle entender que lo había logrado, no aceptaría esa misión, no cuando Scorpius estaría esperando.

 

—¡Ves papá! Te dije que convencería a Harry de quedarse…

 

—Tú siempre tienes lo que quieres… —Harry enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisa ladeada de Draco.

 

 _Malditas serpientes_ , lo habían manipulado a su antojo, aunque con Scorpius sentado en sus piernas era difícil que eso le importara, tenían que reconocerle que, para ser un león viviendo entre serpientes había que tener cojones.


	4. Fiebre

**Título:** Fiebre

 **Reto:** Reto 04 **:** Una canción para tu funeral.

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** nunca podré poner un género…

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Todo comenzó cuando Draco pescó ese virus que andaba haciendo estragos en el mundo mágico, no era realmente grave, pero como Draco era… pues Draco, estaba en cama y ya organizando su propio funeral.

 

—Tienes que enterrarme en el cementerio familiar… —Harry sintió deseos de poner los ojos en blanco, a veces… _no_ , se corrigió, no a veces, Draco era tan dramático.

 

—Por supuesto que sí, amor —la experiencia dictaba que en estos casos lo mejor era darle en el gusto.

 

—Gracias Harry y quiero que tu elijas la canción para mi funeral, no toques la marcha fúnebre… —Harry solo asintió mientras seguía checando su temperatura, la fiebre se mantenía alta. Apretó los labios—, ¿sabes qué canción habría tocado en tu funeral si hubieras muerto primero?

 

—No, Draco, ¿cuál? —le respondió sin pensar mientras buscaba la posición para bajar la fiebre que les había dado el medimago.

 

—Aproximaciones —le dijo y Harry se paró en seco, no se esperaba esa canción—, dice tan bien lo que siento por ti, Harry —toda esa amabilidad le recordó que Draco no era tan cursi sin fiebre y comenzó a buscar la maldita poción mientras Draco comenzaba a cantar la canción bajito— **:** dulce ¿cómo no pensé que  habría algo tan dulce como tú? Y esto es solo una aproximación… solo una aproximación…

 

Incluso enfermo Draco tenía una voz hermosa, no podía creer que realmente pensara eso.

 

—Júntanos, rezamos, júntanos… otra vez, antes de matarnos —no estaba seguro de que el verso fuera exactamente así, pero esa era la idea. Encontró la poción.

 

—Bebe Draco, te hará sentir mejor —tomó todo el contenido con una mueca por el mal sabor—, será mejor que duermas…

 

—No me vas a dejar ¿verdad? —Harry negó—, no quiero estar en tu funeral, nunca tocaré esa canción, nunca tocaré la canción de tu funeral.

 

—Ni yo Draco… ni yo.

 

Harry sabía que alguno de los dos perdería esa apuesta, que alguno de ellos tendría que tocar la canción en el funeral del otro… pero, si él se iba primero, al menos sabía que Draco haría que todo fuera perfecto al tocar esa canción. No importaba que lo negaría en cuanto dejara de tener fiebre… Harry sabía que él la elegiría.


	5. Será feliz

**Título:** Será feliz

 **Reto:** Reto #02 **:** La infancia que no tuviste

 **Pairing:** James / Lily

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** Angst, creo…

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Cuando Lily y James miraban la cuna de su pequeño bebe sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran viendo lo más hermoso de el mundo, y para ellos lo era.

 

—Canuto me prometió que llegaría mañana para ayudarme a armar los juegos del jardín —susurró James a Lily y ella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es muy pequeño para poder jugar con todo lo que ustedes piensan poner allí —James la miró con ojos inmensos fingiendo que estaba profundamente ofendido.

 

—Nuestro Harry jugará en el jardín subido sobre la espalda de Sirius y yo los perseguiré fingiendo ir a su rescate, mientras Remus habla contigo de algo que todos ignoraremos y Peter prepara su barbacoa especial…

 

—Siempre que piensas en eso pones a Sirius de burro de carga… —le dijo queriendo reprenderlo pero fallando por completo por la sonrisa que tenía a imaginar todo eso.

 

—Es su deber como padrino —dijo mientras estiraba la mano para acariciar un mechón del desordenado cabello de su hijo, que dormía plácidamente sin saber todas las aventuras que le estaban planeando—, además ¿lo has visto? Se derrite por Harry, el otro día cuando lo dejamos sacarlo volvió como con cinco peluches porque según él “Harry los había señalado con cara de que los quería” —Lily rió, recordaba eso.

 

—Remus le regalará libros y Peter jugará con él a las escondidas…

 

—Sirius y yo le enseñaremos a volar y Sirius le enseñará gamberradas —Lily enarcó una ceja—, sin mi consentimiento mi amor, eso te lo juro, pero anda, sabemos que le enseñará gamberradas…

 

Lily rió bajito para no despertar a Harry y se inclinó a besar su frente.

 

—Será amado, eso es seguro —James le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

 

—Tenlo por seguro, tendrá una vida feliz, no dejaremos que nada le pase.

 

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban construyendo castillos en el aire, ninguno sabía que estaban construyendo la infancia que Harry jamás tendría, ninguno sabía que Harry no tendría infancia, ninguno sabía que Harry sería golpeado y maltratado, ninguno sabía que iría al colegio más seguro del mundo donde sería el peso del mundo el que caería sobre sus hombros, ninguno sabía que Voldemort lo alcanzaría en ese supuesto “lugar seguro”, ninguno sabía que Harry los perdería a todos y, con ellos, su infancia.


	6. El gato y el ratón

**Título:** El gato y el ratón

 **Reto:** Reto #05 **:** Harry Potter el niño que vivió para…

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** ni idea

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

—Te encontré —Harry escuchó una voz conocida y sonrió ampliamente mientras volteaba para encontrarse con Draco. Estaba en una playa privada en algún lugar del pacífico sur.

 

—No tardaste tanto esta vez… —se acercó para besarlo pero Draco dio un paso atrás sobre la arena,  _se veía tan bien bajo esa luz_ —. ¿Qué pasa?

 

—Coge tus cosas, tenemos que volver a casa —esta vez fue él el que dio un paso atrás, mirando a Draco con las cejas fruncidas.

 

—No quiero volver… —masculló como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Draco se pasó con desesperación la mano por el rubio cabello, algo malo debía de estar pasando pero Harry no llegaba a entender el qué.

 

—Tenemos que dejar de jugar este juego del gato y el ratón, ha estado bien por un tiempo… tú dejando pistas, yo siguiéndote, pero ya está bien Harry, tienes que volver… —le miró con ojos tristes, pero Harry no quería volver. Así que solo rió.

 

—Qué curioso que tú seas el gato… —Draco gruñó.

 

—Gryffindor idiota, no estoy jugando ¡De qué te va a servir seguir escondiéndote si yo no te voy a seguir buscando!

 

Harry se quedó de una pieza, no podía ser, Draco no podía estar terminando con él.

 

—Estoy cansado de tener solo una noche contigo. Estoy cansado de abrir los ojos y en lugar de encontrarte a ti, encontrar una nota con la siguiente pista —lo miró como si estuviera quebrado y Harry no podía creer que él le hubiera provocado eso—, estoy cansado de estar encerrado en casa tratando de descifrar códigos para recuperarte. Estoy cansado de que tus amigos me digan que te deje, que cuando tengas que volver volverás. Estoy cansado de… —agachó la cabeza y Harry supo que estaba sollozando, nunca había visto a Draco llorar, después de lo del sectusempra—, estoy cansado de pensar que es mi culpa, porque soy yo el que no es lo suficientemente bueno como para que te mantengas a mi lado, para que no te marches.

 

—¡Sabes que no es eso! —no podía creer que Draco le estuviera diciendo aquello ¡El lo amaba!

 

—¡Entonces por qué mierda no te quedas a mi lado! ¡Por qué mierda no dejas de irte! ¡Solo.Deja.De.Irte! —Draco cogió aire como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarse—, ¿de verdad necesitas tanto sentir la emoción de la persecución?

 

 _No_ , hacía tiempo que no era lo mismo, hacía tiempo que no sabía por qué seguía jugando ese juego.

 

—No quiero volver, no quiero tener que ser el niño que vivió, vencí a Voldemort pero siguen persiguiéndome, no quiero tener que soportar a la prensa y…

 

—Pues no seas el niño que vivió, solo sé… Harry cuando llegue al orgasmo, sé Potter cuando me enfade contigo… no seas el niño que vivió —no sabía qué hacer. Y Draco pareció notar que no iba a obtener una respuesta porque suspiró cansado—. Ron quería que te dijera que Rose ya camina y que piensa desheredarte si pasas un día más sin pasarla a ver, Hermione no mandó a decirte manada pero está preocupada por ti —se acercó y le besó los labios, parecía que le estuviera diciendo adiós—. Te amo.

 

Y sin más desapareció de allí.

 

Esa misma noche Harry volvió al mundo mágico, esa misma noche, mientras Draco dormía se escabulló en su cama. Esa fue la primera mañana en mucho tiempo que Draco despertó y Harry estaba allí y entonces Harry supo que estar a su lado era mucho mejor que la emoción de huir por el mundo. Harry supo que era el chico que vivió… para estar en la vida de Draco Malfoy.

 

Lo único que trató de no pensar, era en que tenía que enfrentar a Ron, a Hermione y a su laaaaargo sermón, por haber tardado tanto en volver.

 


	7. Reparada a mano

**Título:** Reparada a mano

 **Reto:** Reto #06 **:** Dos escobas y una historia

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** No gente, sigo sin descifrar esto de los géneros…

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Draco y Harry vivían juntos hace dos años y eran novios hace tres, Harry estaba de misión y él se había encontrado repentinamente por una cancelación de citas, con la tarde libre. Alguna curiosidad le llevó hasta el ático donde guardaban todos los objetos viejos.

 

Revoloteó entre cajas con pergaminos de ensayos para el colegio, una que otra fotografía (algunas que no tenía ni idea por qué estaban allí, a las que _obviamente_ les iba a comprar un portarretratos). Y entonces encontró unos trozos de madera rotos envueltos en una manta con la parte de lo que parecía ser los palitos de…

 

—Una escoba —dijo sin poder creerlo—, es la primera escoba de Harry.

 

Estaba demasiado destruida y le faltaban pedazos, así que era imposible hacer un reparo sobre ella… _pero podía dársele forma a mano_.

 

Draco no era de trabajo manual, pero sabía lo que esa escoba significaba para Harry, era la primera escoba con la que había atrapado una snitch, su primera escoba. Harry guardaba la que le había dado su padrino con tanto amor… había un motivo por el que los pedazos aún estaban ahí.

 

Buscó un poco de crema amoldadora para pegar las piezas y madera pedazos de pergamino que usaría para transfigurar las piezas faltantes… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero cuando bajó del ático estaba oscuro, pero tenía una Nimbus 2000 en la mano. Obviamente esa escoba nunca podría volver a volar, pero Harry podría verla.

 

Justo en ese momento Harry llegó por la chimenea, encontrándose con un Draco algo polvoriento y su primera escoba en la mano.

 

—¿Draco cómo…? —Draco solo caminó hasta él y se la puso sobre las manos, en ese momento pudo notar que las manos de su chico estaban llenas de manchas rojas de pegamento y algo arañadas, probablemente por las astillas—. La reparaste a mano —dijo sin poder creerlo, el rubio solo asintió.

 

—Sabía lo importante que era para ti, era tu primera escoba y ahora podrás ponerla junto a la Saeta de Fuego… son parte de ti, de lo que eres… —Harry dejó con cuidado la escoba sobre el sofá y tiró de la mano a Draco para besarlo con toda la pasión que encontró.

 

 _Tenía el mejor novio del mundo_.


	8. Vasijas quebradas

**Título:** Vasijas quebradas

 **Reto:** Reto #07 **:** Las cicatrices en el alma tampoco se desvanecen.

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** Angst creo

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

A Ron le había costado mucho aprobar a Draco Malfoy como el novio de Harry, Hermione había usado la persuasión, pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo aceptarlo, darle una nueva oportunidad y hasta apreciarlo (solo un poco). Era el hecho de que el Slytherin estaba al lado de Harry incondicionalmente.

 

 _Draco no se iba_.

 

Muchas veces se había aparecido en su casa a las cinco de la mañana para pedirles que le ayuden a controlarlo… Harry tenía pesadillas, pesadillas de las que despertaba sin diferenciar el sueño de la realidad, con una realidad en la que había golpeado a Draco más de una vez pensando que aún estaban en la guerra y él en el bando enemigo, pesadillas en las que aún no sabía que estaban en el mismo lado.

 

Draco se aparecía ante ellos con el labio o la nariz rotos y sangrantes sin que le importara en lo más mínimo, solo para pedirles que aparecieran frente a Harry, Harry se calmaba al verlos, a veces solo bastaba con que le dijeran que no estaba soñando.

 

 _Y Draco no se iba_.

 

Otras veces no veían a Harry por semanas, porque había decidido encerrarse en su habitación, solo dejando que Draco le llevara comida y le hablara por ratos, solo durmiendo a su lado. Draco le había dicho una vez que Harry pasaba horas junto a la ventana, mirando al cielo, susurrando los nombres de sus padres, susurrando a Sirius, a Remus…

 

 _Pero no se iba_.

 

Y porque Draco no se iba es que Ron lo había aceptado, porque gracias a esas noches y esos días que el Slytherin soportaba, Harry sonreía los fines de semana, Harry jugaba con Rose, Harry contaba historias y reía de sus chistes. Gracias a él Harry se levantaba después de hundirse.

 

Una vez, Ron le preguntó con miedo a su amigo —porque aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta, después de tanto Draco era su amigo—, por qué no se iba, por qué soportaba todos esos momentos de oscuridad.

 

—Lo amo —respondió con más sinceridad que la que el pelirrojo hubiera esperado—, estar a su lado hace que mis cicatrices dejen de doler ¿por qué entonces yo no abrazaría las suyas?

 

Ron tenía la esperanza de que Harry mejorara, él podía notar que, muy poco a poco, los episodios disminuían. Sabía que nunca se irían del todo, las vasijas rotas siempre dejan marcas; _cicatrices_.

 

Harry y Draco eran vasijas rotas, Harry por sus tíos, la guerra, las muertes y todo lo que había perdido y Draco por algún motivo que él no conocía. Pero estaba seguro de que él también estaba roto, debía de estarlo para entender tan bien a Harry, debía de estarlo para no irse.

 

Dos piezas quebradas en pedazos, eso eran. Según como Ron lo veía, ambos merecían ser felices.

 


	9. Mi papá es únici en el mundo

**Título:** Mi papá es único en el mundo

 **Reto:** Reto #8 **:** El amo de las reliquias de la muerte

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** Ufff… ni idea

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg (no sale nadie embarazado, pero se da a entender)

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

—¡Papá! —Scorpius con su alborotado cabello rubio y sus ojos verde esmeralda prácticamente saltó sobre Harry, cuando entró por la puerta— ¡Me saqué un diez en la composición que mi papi me ayudó a escribir!

 

Harry sonrió.

 

—A ver, muéstramela —le dijo sabiendo que eso era lo que su pequeño quería. Entonces sacó un doblado pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo extendió con ojos brillantes de emoción.

 

Se impresionó nada más el título: “Mi papá es único en el mundo”

 

 _Draco y su egocentrismo_ , pensó divertido, hasta que comenzó a leer y notó que iba sobre él.

 

 _Mi papá es único en el mundo por muchas razones. Solo mi papá ha matado un mago tenebroso…_

 

Harry no sabía si reír o preocuparse por eso. Siguió leyendo.

 

 _También es jefe de aurores. Pero lo más genial es que se hace el tiempo de jugar conmigo todos los días, me esconde las verduras, siempre encuentra mis juguetes perdidos, construyó una casa sobre un árbol para mí, me enseñó a volar y le dijo a mi papi que él se había comido sus chocolates suizos favoritos aunque había sido yo._

 _¡Además montó un dragón y fue el amo de las reliquias de la muerte! Estoy seguro de que ningún papá ha hecho todo eso_.

 

Ahí terminaba y Harry no sabía por dónde comenzar.

 

—Te quedó muy linda, mi amor —le revolvió el cabello a su hijo que parecía muy pagado de sí mismo—, ¿quién te contó lo de las reliquias de la muerte?

 

—Papi —dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si nada. Harry sintió ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, a veces pensaba que Draco se excedía con lo que le contaba a Scorpius. Luego se rindió, caminando con él al salón donde seguro los esperaría el rubio—, así que papá sabía que te escondo las verduras y que te comiste el chocolate suizo.

 

Scorpius se sonrojó y justo en ese momento apareció Draco.

 

—Por supuesto que lo sabía Potter —dijo acercándose a él con un gesto serio—, mi esposo es pésimo mintiendo y debo decir que nuestro hijo heredó eso de él.

 

Harry rió entre dientes. Draco siempre lo sorprendía de una forma u otra.

 

—Le contaste lo de las reliquias —le murmuró al oído antes de besarle la mejilla, Draco rió.

 

—Era eso, o decirle que eres único por lo bien que abres tú…

 

—Vale, lo de las reliquias está bien —le cortó Harry sabiendo que Draco era capaz de contarle eso a su pequeño y mucho más.


	10. Camarines

**Título:** Camarines

 **Reto:** Reto #09 **:** entre Quidditch y pociones

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** algún día descubriré el secreto para entender esto del género.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

—¿Por qué tengo que tomar pociones para ser auror? —Harry gruñía—, más encima me han puesto de compañero con Malfoy…

 

—Debes reconocerle que al menos ha sido educado —le murmuró Hermione.

 

—¡Me explota! Siempre quiere reunirse después de clases para hacer los trabajos —suspiró cansado.

 

—Pero eso es normal —Hermione no lo apoyaba, Harry miró la hora.

 

—Hablando de hacer trabajos de pociones… tengo que juntarme con el hurón —iba peleando solo, murmurando por lo bajo—, ojalá pidieran Quidditch, en eso sí que soy bueno…

 

—Buenas tardes, Potter —le saludó Malfoy en cuanto llegó al aula vacía donde solían juntarse a hacer los trabajos en pareja.

 

—Hola, Malfoy —se dejó caer en el asiento junto a él y comenzaron a hablar de la poción. Más bien Malfoy hablaba y Harry hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por entender—. Odio las pociones.

 

Soltó de pronto y Maldoy se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Y por qué tomaste el curso entonces? Podrías habernos ahorrado a ambos el disgusto —Harry suspiró.

 

—Aurores, necesito el curso, ojalá fuera Quidditch —lo quedó mirando— ¿por qué ya no juegas Quidditch?

 

El Slytherin comenzó a coger sus cosas.

 

—Si no quieres hacer el trabajo ahora está bien, yo puedo terminarlo… o lo hacemos otro día, es claro que no estás de humor —se puso de pie pero Harry lo siguió y lo cogió del brazo.

 

—En serio ¿por qué ya no juegas Quidditch?

 

—Ya no me gusta el Quidditch —las cejas de Harry se juntaron aún más.

 

—Pero siempre te encantó el Quidditch..

 

—Me cansé de perder —le dijo mirándolo desafiante, como retándolo a que siguiera preguntando. No sabía que Harry no se cortaba con las indirectas.

 

—¡Pero eras el único que me ponía verdadera competencia! Ahora, sin ti, ganar es _tan_ fácil, contigo siempre tenía que trabajármela mucho…

 

Al día siguiente se anunció que el buscador de Slytherin había cambiado para ser, nuevamente, Draco Malfoy.

 

Luego del primer partido Gryffindor/Slytherin de la temporada Harry y Draco no estarían pensando ni en el partido ni en el trabajo de pociones para el día siguiente, sino en lo bien que se sentían los labios y el cuerpo desnudo del otro bajo la ducha de los camarines.

 


	11. Tradición familiar

**Título:** Tradición familiar

 **Reto:** Reto #10 **:** Pregúntale a su retrato

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** ¿Humor?

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

—Tienes que hacerlo Harry —Draco lo empujaba hacia una habitación a la que Harry se resistía a ir.

 

—Draco, en serio no creo que esto sea buena idea y…

 

—¡Es una tradición! Te la niegue o no, es una tradición y no pienso saltármela —Draco frunció sus rubias cejas y Harry suspiró.

 

—Pero es que…

 

—Si no haces esto, te juro que estás sin sexo un mes, Harry —se cruzó de brazos.

 

 _Vale_ , la cosa iba en serio. Harry sacó todo su valor Gryffindor y entró al que fue alguna vez el despacho de Lucius Malfoy. Se puso frente a su retrato que dormitaba y carraspeó para despertarlo, la mirada asesina que le dio no auguraba nada bueno.

 

—Señor Malfoy, su hijo Draco y yo nos hemos comprometido, como dicta la tradición he venido a pedirle su bendición.

 

Las maldiciones e insultos se escucharon por todo Malfoy Manor, pero Harry no tuve que abstenerse de follar con su chico y, al final, para sorpresa de todos, cuando Lucius se cansó de insultarlo, le dio su bendición. Habló de algo de eludir impuestos por la fama y subir el nombre de la familia. A Harry no le importaba mucho nada de eso, solo le importó la cara de alivio que puso su novio cuando escuchó esas palabras. Solo después de escucharlas, Draco se colgó de su cuello, lo besó en los labios y le habló con toda la seguridad que no había mostrado antes **:**

 

—Quiero casarme contigo.

 

Tal vez hablar con el retrato de Lucius no había sido tan malo después de todo.


	12. Cinco duelos y más por venir

**Título:** Cinco duelos y más por venir

 **Reto:** **Reto** #11 **:** Los duelos que tuviste a escondidas

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** PG

 **Género:** Romance puede ser o.o

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

El duelo a media noche en la sala de menesteres…

 

 _—Yo voy a sacarte la ropa primero._

 _—¡Lo haré yo!_

 

El duelo en el baño de prefectos…

 

— _Yo follo mejor que tú…_

 _—¡Yo follo mejor, Potter!_

 _—¡Pruébalo, fóllame!_

 

El duelo en las duchas de los campos de Quidditch…

 

— _No te atreves a chupármela, así como no te atreviste a coger la snitch…_

 _—Potter de mierda, claro que me atrevo…_

 

El duelo en la torre de astronomía…

 

 _—No tienes que mentirme, seguro que vas a dejarme cuando acabe el colegio, Potter._

 _—No voy a dejarte._

 

El duelo en la celebración de su graduación.

 

 _—No creo que te cases conmigo si te lo pido ¿Te casarías conmigo Draco?_

 _—Este lo gano yo, Harry, eso nos deja tres a dos…_

 _—Tengo toda la vida para empatar y ganarte, como siempre hago…_

 _—Ya veremos…_


	13. La guardia de Harry

**Título:** La guardia de Harry

 **Reto:** Reto #12: El ejército que nunca fue realmente de Dumbledore, sino de Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** no sé -.-

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

A Neville le gustaba Dumbledore lo mismo que podría haberle gustado cualquier profesor así de agradable, no fue por lealtad a él que se unió a ese grupo de batalla, no fue a en él en quien creyó en la guerra.

 

Fue en Harry Potter. En su amigo. Ejercito de Dumbledore había parecido un nombre adecuado en ese entonces, luchando contra Umbredge, pero cuando la guerra había crecido, cuando era más que solo una lucha contra una maestra manejada por el ministerio, entonces su ejército había crecido con la esperanza de Harry, se había levantado para seguir a Harry y había luchado por Harry. Creyendo que él era el elegido y que ellos debían ayudarlo, _ser su guardia_.

 

Y como su guardia habían aprendido de él y habían deseado protegerlo. Por eso cuando se enteraron de que Harry salía con Draco Malfoy se llamó a una reunión de emergencia. Algo debía estar pasando ¡Se odiaban!

 

Armaron un plan para examinar a Harry (todo en pos de cuidarlo), Luna fue la única que dijo que Harry estaba perfectamente sano; lo cual fue el primer indicio de que algo debía pasar. Le hicieron finite incantatem por si estaba bajo la imperios, probaron antídotos a la amortencia (metidos en su té), probaron hasta buscar una síquica que los ayudara y todo indicaba que Harry no estaba bajo el efecto de ninguna poción, hechizo o algo parecido. Una vez confirmado que Harry, de verdad estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy, ni más ni menos, se las ingeniaron para sacarlo de juerga y celebrar el asunto.

 

Después de todo eran la guardia de Harry, y si su líder se comprometía había que celebrarlo

 


	14. Pesadillas

**Título:** Pesadillas

 **Reto:** #13 **:** El sombrero NO dijo Gryffindor

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  no sé, de verdad que no sé u.u

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

 _Cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó “Slytherin” todo el lugar se quedó mudo. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, era una serpiente. Slytherin, la casa de los magos oscuros._

 _Lo peor no terminó allí, él y Draco Malfoy se hicieron amigos, o al menos lo fueron hasta que Harry Potter y toda su leyenda, fue asesinado por Voldemort que poseía al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

 _Había ocurrido al final del curso, el profesor había entrado al cuarto donde dormían y frente a los asustados ojos de Draco Malfoy que ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar. Le lanzó un Avada Kedavra que acabó con su vida._

 

—¡Harry! —Draco despertó exaltado mirando la cama a su lado, Harry abrió los ojos con pesadumbres.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Draco suspiró.

 

—Nada, tuve una pesadilla —Harry se sentó de inmediato mirándolo con preocupación.

 

—Oh ¿la guerra? ¿Estás bien? —Draco se dio cuenta que Harry pensaba que había sido una de las pesadillas de tortura.

 

—No fue… —y entonces se dio cuenta— ¡Ah, Potter, es todo tu culpa por contarme que casi terminas en Slytherin! —Harry frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Tan malo era tu sueño estando yo en Slytherin? —Draco arrugó la nariz.

 

—Digamos que por primera vez me alegro que seas un león, estamos vivos después de todo…

 

—¿Vivos? ¿Draco qué…?

 

—Calla —le cortó y se acomodó en su lado de la cama—, son las cuatro de la mañana y no me dejas dormir, en serio Potter, despertarme a esta hora…

 

Harry rió y lo abrazó. Porque aunque lo negara al rubio le encantaba que lo abrazara.


	15. La pobre excusa

**Título:** La pobre excusa

 **Reto:** #14 **:** Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura; el problema es que nunca aprendiste a organizarte.

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  Creo que humor

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Estaba agonizando y Draco no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo. Llegó casi desangrado de esa maldita misión y Draco solo lanzaba hechizos, olvidando completamente su entrenamiento de medimago, cuando se trataba de Harry nunca sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

 

—Draco… te amo —le susurró un Harry agonizante, él siguió mandando hechizos.

 

—No vas a morir, no te despidas… —le dijo con rabia.

 

—Dumbledore decía que para las mentes bien organizadas… la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura... —le dijo con voz queda y Draco sintió ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

 

—No me jodas con eso ahora y bebe —le dijo mientras le ponía una poción en la boca—, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura, vaya tontería ¡Y tú ni siquiera eres organizado!

 

—Pero…

 

—Cállate y vive Potter, porque si te atreves a morirte con esa pobre excusa te juro que te sigo para hacerte la muerte imposible…

 

A buen entendedor pocas palabras. Harry vivió ese día, vivió cien años más, de hecho, lo justo para que Draco ya hubiera organizado su muerte y todo, porque Harry no había aprendido a ser bueno para eso aún.

 


	16. Sueños

**Título:** Sueños

 **Reto:** #15 **:** Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo ¿por qué le compraste a Albus un hurón?

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  Ni idea

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

—Quiero un hurón, papá —Harry se pasmó ante las palabras de su hijo de en medio.

 

—¿No prefieres una lechuza? Porque no nos importa comprártela…

 

—No, no quiero una lechuza, quiero un hurón —le dijo con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

 

—¿Por qué? —Albus achicó los ojos.

 

—No sabía que el motivo importara, quiero un hurón y eso es todo… —Harry suspiró cansado.

 

—Tendrás un hurón —Albus sonrió, le dijo gracias y salió del salón.

 

Desde que Harry se había divorciado de Ginny, Albus era el que más había cambiado, todo en él era distinto, como si cada decisión que tomara, cada acción que realizara, hubiera sido pensada cientos de veces antes. Harry creía que él, al igual que sus hermanos se sentía culpable del divorcio y por eso era tan cuidadoso. Obviamente no tenía la culpa, simplemente ya no amaba a Ginny ni ella a él, esas cosas pasaban.

 

…

 

—No puedo creer que pronto aprenderemos magia —Albus le sonrió a Scorpius, eran amigos a escondidas, se habían conocido en el colegio que había abierto para niños magos menores de once años— ¿Tú papá te comprará un hurón?

 

—Sí —Albus sonrió—, todo lo que tienes que hacer es que, cuando entremos y quedemos juntos en Slytherin, le escribas a tu padre diciéndole que yo tengo un hurón.

 

—Lo sé y seguro que mi padre querrá ir a hablar con el tuyo para reprocharle y terminarán dándose cuenta de que se gustan —Albus asintió.

 

No hacía eso porque esperara que, al juntarse su padre con el de su amigo, ellos podrían vivir juntos y divertirse aún más (eso solo era un plus), lo hacía por su padre.

 

—He escuchado a mi padre suspirar el nombre del tuyo mientras duerme —le había contado Albus antes de que urdieran su plan.

 

—El mío grita el apellido de tu padre al menos diez veces por día.

 

La conclusión que Albus sacó de eso fue que necesitaba un hurón.

 


	17. Maldito

**Título:** Maldito

 **Reto:** #16 **:** Tú eres Harry Freakin Potter

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  Angst

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

Advertencias **:** No he visto el dichoso musical, estoy tomando el reto como si dijera “tú eres el maldito Harry Potter”

 

 

Tú eres Harry Potter.

 

Salvaste el mundo mágico, la gente te saluda por la calle, a veces en tiendas —a pesar de que te niegas fervientemente— te obligan a irte sin pagar. Tus mejores amigos siempre te apoyan, eres el padrino de su hija mayor y has ascendido al grado más alto que se puede esperar en tu carrera; eres el jefe de Aurores.

 

 _Sí_ , tú eres Harry Potter.

 

Todo el mundo cree que tienes lo que mereces, la vida que querías, la vida que soñaste, porque, reconozcámoslo, eres Harry Potter y _siempre_ te saliste con la tuya. Tienes tres hijos que te aman, la familia de tu esposa que te adora y tu mujer que te idolatra. Es todo lo que Harry Potter debería tener…

 

Y tú eres Harry Potter.

 

El problema es que tú nunca supiste lo que realmente querías. Odias ser auror porque la burocracia no te permite hacer justicia de verdad. La gente que te saluda por la calle es la misma que hace imposible que tu vida privada sea eso, _privada_. Tu esposa te idolatra y claro que esa es la palabra perfecta, porque para ella eres un ídolo; no la amas y no te ama, eso no es amor. Si hubieras sabido lo que querías en el momento adecuado, cuando terminó la guerra te habrías quedado con Draco cuando te lo pidió, habrías cedido a su pedido de que viajaran un año juntos para descubrir qué querían de sus vidas, no le habrías roto el corazón como sabes que hiciste, solo para casarte y terminar siendo jefe de aurores en tiempo record. Habrías vivido tu vida junto a él y no lo mirarías ahora de lejos sintiendo que se te rompe un poco más el alma cada vez que lo ves. Piensas que te gustaría separarte, tus hijos lo entenderían, tus amigos te apoyarían, Ginny lo superaría, piensas que quieres arriesgarlo todo para ir y rogarle, decirle a él que aún lo amas todos estos años después, que has sido el más grande idiota de la historia. Piensas que te gustaría ir y decirle que se olviden de todo y que vayan a ese viaje juntos.

 

Pero tú eres el maldito Harry Potter.

 

Y Harry Potter no deja su trabajo tirado para ir de viaje, ni abandona a la esposa que le ha regalado tres hijos. El problema es que, al parecer, Harry Potter tampoco busca al que —él cree— debe ser el amor de su vida, Harry Potter no puede darse esos lujos que tiene la gente que no es perseguida por la prensa, que no tiene que dar el ejemplo al mundo mágico y que no tiene tres hijos que quedarían marcados por sus acciones. Harry Potter no _puede_ buscar a Draco Malfoy.

 

Definitivamente, eres el _maldito_ Harry Potter.


	18. Harry

**Título:** Harry

 **Reto:** #17 **:** Tienes los ojos de tu madre y eres igual a tu padre, pero algunas veces quisieras ser más que el reflejo de ellos.

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  Ni idea, con tantos retos deben haber adivinado ya mi inutilidad para esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Harry sabía que la gente lo veía y pensaba “es igual a James, pero tiene los ojos de su madre” cuando no pensaban “es Harry Potter, el chico que vivió”. A veces desearía no tener los ojos de su madre y no parecerse tanto a su padre y, ciertamente, desearía ser solo Harry.

 

Porque Harry es más que todo ojos y un cuerpo parecido a sus padres, es más que el chico que mató a un mago oscuro. Harry ama el Quidditch porque cree que volar es lo más fantástico del mundo. Harry prefiere la carne a los vegetales aunque no se niega a cualquier ensalada que no contenga tomates. Harry prefiere el verde antes que el rojo, aunque nadie lo sepa. Harry no cree que estudiar sea una pérdida de tiempo. Harry no acepta la promiscuidad como una idea válida para él, porque cree en eso de la pareja para toda la vida. Harry está enamorado secretamente de Draco Malfoy. Sí, Harry es gay.

 

Por eso Harry quisiera que la gente viera en el más que al hijo de James y Lily Potter o al niño que vivió. Porque si vieran solo a Harry no habrían hecho tanto alboroto cuando lo suyo con Draco se hizo público, si vieran solo a Harry probablemente ni siquiera hubiera salido en el diario — _Vale_ , tal vez hubiera salido por eso de que Draco es rico, pero por nada más—.

 

No odia parecerse a sus padres, odia que estén muertos, porque si no lo estuvieran, la gente no tendría que verlo a él para recordarlos, bastaría con que miraran los ojos de su madre y el rostro de su padre. Y él podría ser el Harry que se parece a él mismo, porque no habría necesidad de que se pareciera a nadie más.


	19. Albus es quien me preocupa

**Título:** Albus es quien me preocupa

 **Reto:** **Reto** #18 **:** Los hijos de Harry Potter o cómo un nombre puede marcar tu vida

 **Pairing:** Scorp/Al

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  nop, ni idea

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Harry a veces se preguntaba si había hecho mal en ponerle a sus hijos los nombres que tenían, James era un rompecorazones gamberro sin indiscreción, Lily era estudiosa, bella y admirada. Aunque no eran ellos los que le preocupaban.

 

Era Albus. Albus había terminado en Slytherin, pero eso no le importaba, Albus era gay, eso sí lo había sorprendido, Harry no entendía la razón, asumía que Al simplemente era así. Pero cada vez que su hijo lo miraba con esos ojos esmeralda y le decía que solo amaría a un chico en su vida y que ese chico ya tenía pareja, entonces Harry se preguntaba si no había sido mala idea ponerle Severus.

 

Albus era bueno en pociones, se movía como una sombra por la casa y sus ojos habían dejado de brillar hace mucho, “no me quiere papá, pero no importa, me conformo con ser su amigo, con que él sea feliz…”. Entonces lo escuchaba sollozar por las noches y se le partía el corazón.

 

Pensó que se le pasaría, que era algo de adolescente, pero Albus mostraba esos síntomas desde los trece y ya tenía casi dieciséis, realmente parecía que no iba a amar a nadie más y Harry no sabía qué diablos hacer, quería que su hijo fuera amado, que fuera feliz.

 

 _Y sin embargo, lo nombró Severus sabiendo cual había sido su triste historia_

 

Si eso era el karma nunca se lo perdonaría, no era culpa de Albus el nombre que él le había puesto.

 

Dos semanas después de cumplir los dieciséis Albus le escribió diciendo que había valido la pena esperar… que Scorpius le había pedido ser su novio y ahora estaban juntos. Le importó una mierda que su familia hubiera estado vinculada con magos tenebrosos, Albus había redimido lo que fue una triste historia de amor no correspondido.

 

 _Se alegraba de haberle puesto Severus_.

 


	20. Muérete Voldemort

**Título:** Muérete Voldemort

 **Reto:** #Reto 19 **:** El valor de una sonrisa en batalla

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** Crack, en este sí estoy segura, TOTALMENTE Crack.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers de la última película (parte II)

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Cuando vio que Voldemort abrazaba a Draco mostrando esa tétrica sonrisa, decidió mandar a la mierda lo de hacerse el muerto. Voldemor _no_ podía abrazar a Draco y mucho menos sonreír así al abrazarlo, joder, no, no pensaba permitirlo, se lo iba a cargar en ese mismo momento.

 

Quería borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

 

—Muérete Voldemort —le gritó mientras lo apuntaba con la varita y comenzaba a pelear con él—, a Draco no lo abraza nadie más que YO.

 

—Adivina qué Potter —dijo el Lord malo mientras sonreía devolviendo los hechizos— que YA.LO.ABRACÉ.

 

—Oh, estás muerto…

 

Y así fue como Harry se enfureció hasta el punto de lo indecible y terminó liquidando a Lord Voldemort **:** el-malo-que-murió-por-abrazar-a-Draco-Malfoy-y-sonreír-en-el-proceso.

 

—¡Harry! Al fin lo mataste —Harry sonrió y asintió mientras cogía a Draco del brazo, lo tiraba hacia él y le daba un beso de película… y cuando digo beso de película no me refiero a besos sin gracia entre chicos de cabello azabache con pelirrojas donde los labios no se abren y casi no se tocan, me refiero a besos del estilo cámara de los secretos.

 

 _Así de intenso_.

 

Y cuando Harry logró encontrar el autocontrol para separarse de Draco y no ponerse a follar ahí mismo (después de que ya había matado al malo de la historia y no sentía el peso del mundo sobre los hombros le empezó a pesar el celibato), vio la sonrisa de Draco y se dijo que habría hecho lo que fuera por esa sonrisa.

 

Ganaría cientos de batallas solo para verlo sonreír de ese modo.


	21. Te amo

**Título:** Te amo

 **Reto:** Especial **:** El regalo perfecto para un mago no tan perfecto.

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  ¿Romance?

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

Draco amaba a Harry más que a nadie en el mundo, por eso pensaba darle el mejor regalo del mundo, el regalo que Harry siempre había querido y que nadie había sido capaz de darle después de la guerra.

 

Eran solo ellos dos y Draco no necesitaba más, pero Harry sí y como lo necesitaba él iba a dárselo, porque lo amaba más que nada y lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz.

 

Ese treinta y uno de julio pasaron el día con los amigos de Harry, celebraron en la casa de los Weasley y finalmente pasaron al cementerio donde estaban enterrados los padres de Harry.

 

—Diles hasta luego, Harry —le murmuró Draco antes de que fueran a volver a casa.

 

Draco le pidió que le tomara esa noche y Harry lo hizo con todo el amor que tenía como siempre. Cuando terminaron, aún era treinta y uno.

 

—Voy a darte tu regalo antes de que este día acabe amor ¿estás listo? —Harry asintió y Draco lo apuntó con la varita mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus mejillas.

 

—Gracias —murmuró Harry al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer—. Te amo.

 

— _Avada Kedavra_ —dijo Draco en un susurro y la maldición golpeó a Harry dejándolo con los ojos cerrados y un rostro de sonriente paz. Draco se llevó al pecho y gritó su llanto al sentir como su alma se desgarraba por haber matado a una persona, por haber matado al hombre que amaba.

 

Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Harry que aún irradiaba calor, sabiendo que no viviría sin él.

 

Duró muy poco, se apuntó con la varita, dijo las palabras y en nada se encontró con Harry, un Harry sonriente como no lo veía hace mucho tiempo. _Un Harry feliz_

 

Corrió hasta él a la vez que Harry también lo hacía, lo cogió del rostro y lo besó.

 

—Todos están aquí, estoy tan feliz Draco, mi padre, mi madre, Sirius, Remus… todos están aquí… gracias —Draco sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

 

—También te amo.


	22. No lo sabes

**Título:** No lo sabes

 **Reto:** **Reto** #05 **:** Harry Potter, el niño que nació para…

 **Pairing:** Drarry o algo así

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  Angst

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Draco sabe que él lo ama. Sabe que siempre va a amarlo y eso es lo que más le molesta, que ni si quiera se da cuenta de que lo ama.

 

Draco mismo no lo creía, siempre le costó creer que sintiera algo por él, le costó entender hasta que fueran amigos, pero ahora, después de que nadie más que él mismo ha vuelto a irse y es Harry quien ha vuelto a su lado otra vez, es él quien ha arreglado las cosas. Ahora es cuando se da cuenta de que Harry lo ama.

 

Joder, Harry está loco por él.

 

Porque cuando Harry supo que Draco lo amaba Harry se sintió tan mal por no corresponderle, por no sentir lo mismo y luego tiempo después se besaron, cuando Draco no creía sentir nada por él y Harry se preguntaba cómo habría sido.

 

Harry realmente lo ama.

 

Siempre le muestra música que necesita que _solo él_ oiga, suele decirle que es de las personas más importantes en su vida, son amigos desde siempre, le ha prometido que no podría vivir en un mundo donde él no esté, que si muere él también morirá en poco tiempo, alguna vez le prometió que morirían juntos.

 

Harry lo ama y no lo sabe, _no tiene ni puta idea_ y la verdad Draco no piensa decírselo, porque Harry siempre ha odiado que le digan que sentir y Draco sabe que Harry no se dará cuenta por sí solo. Draco sabe que la idea cruzará más de una vez la cabeza de Harry, pero que este la descartará porque no creerá posible que ellos estén juntos, porque siempre han sido amigos y lo suyo debe ser solo una confusión. Draco sabe que Harry nunca se lo admitirá a sí mismo, que nunca serán una pareja, _en realidad_ , Draco sabe cuándo Harry lo sabrá.

 

Draco está seguro, conociéndolo como lo conoce, que el día que muera, frente a su tumba, Harry se dará cuenta de que lo ha perdido, de que lo ha amado y que no hizo nada. Porque Harry es así de masoquista.

 

Harry, su Harry, el chico que nació para no saber que lo ama.

 


	23. Vacío

**Título:** Vacío

 **Reto:** Reto #04 **:** Una canción para tu funeral

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  Angst

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Sabe que se está muriendo y no le importa cundo se entera. Se siente tranquilo, quiere morirse, lo ha deseado desde siempre y parece que la vida quiere hacerle un regalo.

 

Así que es feliz mirando a la gente a su alrededor, se siente un maldito sádico cuando sonríe pensando “van a perderme”.

 

 _Sabe que se está muriendo y no le importa_.

 

Dos meses es tiempo suficiente para regodearse en ese final, en el saber que va a irse y que va a dolerles, que a él va a dolerle, en saber que va a hundirse cuando él no esté. _Sí_ , es un maldito, pero es que sabe que eso es porque él lo ama y a le ha dolido demasiado el amor, le ha dolido demasiado, los dos se han hecho daño alguna vez, este es solo otro de esos golpes, otro de esos en que se lastiman. Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas que se aman **:** _se lastiman_.

 

Así que él va a lastimarlo yéndose sin decir adiós, muriendo antes, dejándolo solo. Mientras más duele, más amas y él espera que le duela mucho. Él sabe que va a causarle mucho daño. Lo ama.

 

El día del funeral de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter ha pedido de suene Good Bye my lover.

 

—Adiós mi amante, adiós mi amigo… tú has sido el único… tú has sido el único para mí — _duele_ —, estoy tan vacío… estoy tan… estoy tan... estoy tan vacío.

 


	24. Y la verdad es que no duerme

**Título:** Y la verdad es que no duerme

 **Reto:** Reto #11 **:** Los duelos que tuviste a escondidas

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  Angst

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 

 

Recuerda los duelos que tuvieron a escondidas, cuando se golpearon con los puños. Piensa que se parece más o menos a lo que ocurre ahora.

 

No sabe lo que está haciendo, ni siquiera es consciente de sí mismo, este solo es un Harry teniendo uno de esos momentos en que pierde la cordura, como cuando él se la hacía perder a los once años.

 

Solo que ahora es mucho más grande, sus puños son más fuertes y él no va a defenderse. _Nunca podría_. Así que se deja golpear, sintiendo que la sangre lo abandona desde varios lugares de su cuerpo, se deja romper por Harry, porque no es culpa de Harry, es culpa de todo lo que ha vivido, es culpa de que la lechuza no llegó a la hora que prometió que llegaría.

 

Así que Harry lo golpea cegado, y entre su nebulosa de dolor siente alivio porque sabe que su Harry volverá pronto, porque Harry está llorando y eso siempre es indicio de que su Harry lo está viendo todo y le está doliendo también.

 

Piensa —mientras este Harry le patea en el suelo— en lo bien que se sentirá cuando su Harry aparezca y lo abrace, en lo bien que se sentirá cuando lo bese en los labios y le susurre que lo ama, aunque antes se disculpe un millón de veces, piensa en lo bien que se sentirá estar entre los mismas manos que son puños ahora y no dejan de golpearlo. Piensa en lo mucho que ama cuando Harry lo acurruca tarareando nanas para dormir…

 

Cuando Harry despierta, Draco _parece_ dormido.

 

CONTINÚA EN EL SIGUIENTE


	25. Episodios

**Título:** Episodios

 **Reto:** Es un regalo especial, pero es la continuación de mi respuesta al reto 11.

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** PG

 **Género:** Angst

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo es de JK

 **Notas IMPORTANTES:** es necesario haber leído eñ drabble anterior “Y la verdad es que no duerme” para entender por qué este fic es así. Así que léanlo antes de leer este si es que no lo han leído ya (y si quieren leer este, claro).

 

Este fic es (además de para Harry) para Intimisky, que me inspiró la idea

 

 **Episodios**

 

Siempre supo que era un asesino o que lo sería, tenía que matar a Voldemort, pero ahora realmente _sabía_ , que era un asesino.

 

 _Asesinado_. Ese era el estado en que Draco Malfoy se encontraba. Draco, su Draco, el chico que se quedó a su lado pacientemente, el chico que no mostró debilidad ni temor, el chico que lo amó más que nada.

 

—No quería hacerlo —susurró cuando Hermione y Ron lo visitaron en el ala de San Mungo—, quería detenerme, en serio quería detenerme —sintió que se le quebraba el rostro en lágrimas nuevamente mientras Hermione se acercaba a acariciar su cabello y Ron lo miraba desde lejos.

 

—Ese no es motivo para que trataras de suicidarte —le dijo Ron con voz brusca y Harry lo miró perplejo.

 

—¡Lo maté! ¡Maté al chico que amo! —se abrazó a sí mismo en el sillón blanco, llevando sus rodillas al rostro en un intento inútil de esconderse—, deberían haberme metido en Azkaban, darme el beso del dementor, deberían…

 

—No lo harán porque eres Harry Potter —le dijo Ron con la misma voz mientras Hermione trataba de alcanzar su rostro.

 

—Harry, Draco te amaba, no querría verte así de destruido, él te amaba…

 

—Y mira cómo pagué su amor —dijo Harry odiándose a sí mismo, quería castigarse, arrancarse la piel, reabrirse las heridas como merecía. Porque alguien tan horrible como él no merecía más que dolor.

 

—¿Quieres hacer algo por el amor que sintió Draco por ti? Mejórate, eso lo habría hecho feliz —Hermione se apartó de él—, Draco siempre quiso que recibieras ayuda y te negaste, has tocado fondo, ahora te puedes revolcar en él o salir adelante como Draco hubiera querido.

 

—No merezco otra oportunidad —dijo Harry llevándose las manos al cabello, queriendo arrancárselo pero estando con demasiados hechizos encima como para lograr causarse daño.

 

—Draco te dio una tras cada golpe —le dijo Ron serio yendo hacia la puerta— hace lo que él hubiera querido.

 

Y salieron del cuarto dejando a Harry consumiéndose en sus lagunas mentales.

 

…

 

—¡DÉJENME SALIR! —se estaba rompiendo las manos de tanto golpear la única puerta de la habitación. Había una televisión, una cama, un refrigerador, películas… cualquier cosa para comodidad. No había ventanas— ¡QUIERO SALIR!

 

En ese momento Ron y Hermione aparecieron en el salón.

 

—Por favor deja de hacer eso, no quiero que te lastimes —le dijo Ron y él gruñó.

 

—Quiero verlo… no pueden tenerme aquí por siempre… no pueden dejarme aquí sin salir —miró a Hermione esperando que ella lo ayudara, pero por primera vez ella parecía estar en la misma inflexión que Ron.

 

—Solo si juras con tu vida no ir a verlo… —le dijo ella y el gruñó.

 

—No puedo hacer eso.

 

—Entonces te pido que entiendas que no podemos dejarte salir —respondió ella.

 

—¡Quiero verlo! ¡Necesito estar con él! ¡Él me necesita! ¡TIENE QUE VERME! —nunca había sido de las personas que levantan la voz, pero estaba demasiado desesperado.

 

—¡Casi te mata, Draco! —Ron lo miró con exasperación.

 

 _Cómo si yo no lo supiera_ , pensó.

 

—Eso no importa ¿y qué si se pasó alguna vez? —se llevó la mano al rubio cabello, _lo necesitaba tanto_ —, no es para tanto, no es tan importante… ¿no ven que él no puede controlarlo? No es que él _quiera_ hacerlo… es que no puede evitarlo, si pudiera lo haría…

 

—No es motivo para que tú te quedes ahí aceptando todo, no voy a permitirlo —le dijo Ron con rabia y Draco gruñó.

 

—Necesita verme para que sepa que estoy bien, él nunca se queda tranquilo después de sus episodios si no sabe que estoy bien… solo un minuto, no le hará daño verme solo un minuto ¿verdad? Luego podrá seguir con su tratamiento —le habían dicho que Harry había entrado a un tratamiento donde no podía verlo.

 

—Eso no es posible…

 

—Ayudaría a calmarlo, podría ayudar a mejorar — _tan solo quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, tal vez tratar de rozar su piel…_ y entonces se dio cuenta, vio la cara de culpabilidad que le daba Hermione a Ron y, simplemente, _supo_ — le dijeron que estoy muerto ¡A la mierda le dijeron que estoy muerto!

 

La cara de culpabilidad de Hermione lo decía todo, él se dejó caer al piso de rodillas llevando las dos manos a su cabello y comenzando a tirar con fuerza.

 

—Era la única forma —comenzó a explicarse la chica mientras él se encontraba ausente y en su desesperación—, tenía que tocar fondo, lo sabes, no hay otra forma de que lo convenciéramos de tratarse, tenía que tocar fondo para que aceptara salir de ese hoyo y tú eres lo único que le impedía tocarlo, tú eras lo único que impedía que se hundiera del todo… no podíamos dejar que siguiera golpeándote ¿y qué si la próxima vez si te mataba? _Era necesario, Draco_.

 

 _Harry cree que estoy muerto, Harry cree que estoy muerto, Harry cree que estoy muerto_.

 

—No, no, no ¡no! —los miró desde el suelo aún incapaz de ponerse de pie— Harry tiene que saber que estoy vivo ¡Estoy vivo!

 

—No hasta que mejore Draco… pero te dejaremos salir si prometes no dejarte ver por él —le susurró Hermione y Draco comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños, lastimándose los nudillos y los dedos.

 

—Me necesita, no lo entienden… me necesita… lo amo y él me ama, no quiere hacerme daño de verdad no es…

 

—No —Ron se inclinó a su altura y le detuvo las manos con firmeza—, necesita salir del hoyo solo, necesita recuperarse por sí mismo para que pueda amarte de verdad… —Ron se puse de pie—, tendrás todo lo que necesites aquí —se alejó un paso—, no voy a verte así de golpeado de nuevo Draco, lo siento, y en esto estoy siendo egoísta. Tú eres mi amigo y lo sabes —Draco se encogió en el suelo—, ambos lo sabemos aunque finjamos que no, y no voy a ver a mi amigo así de golpeado de nuevo.

 

Escuchó que usaba la desaparición y antes de que alzara la vista para ver si se habían ido Hermione le levantó el rostro y le besó la frente.

 

—Debes ponerte bien, Draco, debes superarlo tú también… —Hermione le sonrió con tristeza—, así cuando Harry venga por ti, ambos estarán sanos.

 

Y dejándolo con las manos en el pecho, lágrimas en los ojos y un hechizo que impedía que se auto-lastimara se desapareció de ahí.

 

 _Draco comenzó a escribir_.

 

…

 

 _Harry **:**_

 _Hace ya dos días que desperté y me mantienen alejado de ti. No estoy de acuerdo con esto, quiero verte, quiero abrazarte, mirarte a los ojos._

 _Hoy vi una de esas películas muggles que tanto te gustan, se llamaba Hombres de Negro y no tenía mucho sentido ¿extraterrestres? ¿Quién cree en esas cosas?_

 _Me pregunto si estarán respondiendo tus preguntas como se debe, me pregunto si pensarás en mí… me pregunto si iré a salir algún día de aquí y podré verte, no es secuestro cuando lo hacen tus amigos que además son héroes de guerra ¿sabías? Uno de los tantos vacíos legales del sistema legal mago… te amo, Harry, espero verte pronto._

 _Estoy vivo._

 

—¡Draco! —abrió los ojos desesperado, sin saber donde estaba.

 

—¿Señor Potter, se encuentra bien? —un tipo vestido de blanco, _no era Draco_.

 

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó sintiendo la ira subir por la garganta.

 

—Señor Potter, cálmese… —comenzaba a sentir que sus músculos se endurecían, que los ruidos aumentaban, que la voz de ese tipo le molestaba ¿se estaba burlando de él? ¿Por qué diablos no le respondía? ¡Tenía que responderle!

 

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁ DRACO! —lo empujó con fuerza logrando que callera al piso, _si había escondido a Draco iba a matarlo_.

 

…

 

 _Harry **:**_

 _Ya va un mes ¿recuerdas mi última carta en la que te dije que Weasley era bueno al ajedrez? Retracto lo dicho, es malísimo (sí, al fin he logrado vencerlo en una partida). Ya sé que no te gusta que le diga Weasley, pero sabes que lo hago para molestarte, cuando tú no estás le digo Ron. En el fondo me gusta actuar como si no tuviera amigos Gryffindor, con un novio ya basta ¿no?_

 _¿Cómo te tratan a ti, Harry? ¿Tienes con quién hablar? ¿Con quién divertirte? Hermione me ha dicho que me traerá libros de Malfoy Manor, me habría dejado ir a buscarlos yo mismo pero para eso tendría que haber jurado que no escaparía a verte y la verdad es que sí lo haría. Te extraño y te amo, Harry._

 _Estoy vivo_.

 

 

—Nunca podrás ganarme al ajedrez, amigo, esa es la vida —Harry sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que estaba entregando esa última semana. No era feliz, pero era algo.

 

—Dudo que alguien pueda ganarte a ti al ajedrez… —a Harry le pareció ver algo extraño en la mirada de Ron ante su frase, pero no dijo nada.

 

Harry suspiró, Ron jugó una partida más con él y finalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta, Harry sintió que debía decirle algo antes de que se fuera.

 

—No he golpeado a nadie en una semana, no he tenido episodios… —Ron le dio una sonrisa desde la puerta.

 

—Eso está muy bien, Harry, sigue así.

 

…

 

 _Harry **:**_

 _Nunca hemos ido de vacaciones ¿por qué nunca me has llevado de vacaciones, Potter? Es muy poco romántico de tu parte, en las películas las parejas salen juntas de vacaciones ¿sabes? A veces se cruzan con sicópatas, aliens o pueblos de zombis, pero nosotros somos magos y podríamos con ello._

 _Cuando estemos juntos de nuevo deberíamos salir de vacaciones, ir a América, en lo personal cuando era pequeño viajé mucho por Europa pero no sé mucho de América… seguro hay algún hechizo que nos ayude con el idioma ¿no? Creo que es una buena idea._

 _Soñé contigo… siempre sueño contigo, Harry, tres meses sin ti es demasiado tiempo. Te amo._

 _Estoy vivo._

 

—¿Por qué lo tienen sedado de nuevo? Pensé que ya estaba mucho mejor —Ron miró por un vidrio a Harry.

 

—Hablamos de esto, señor Weasley, la recaída vendría en cualquier momento… pero esto significa que vamos avanzando —Ron apretó los labios. _Mientras ellos “avanzaban” él tenía a Draco volviéndose loco de la espera_.

 

—¿Qué ocurrió?

 

—Despertó llamando al joven Malfoy, diciendo que no merecía vivir por lo que le hizo, golpeó a uno de los enfermeros, se detuvo antes de golpear a una enfermera… lo cual es una buena señal —Ron gruñó.

 

—Volveré a verlo mañana.

 

…

 

 _Harry **:**_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, podría contar las cartas que he escrito día a día y saberlo pero estoy cansado, quiero verte, necesito verte… pero tus amigos deberían dirigir cárceles porque no hay forma de salir de este lugar. Supongo que a ti también te tienen encerrado ¿a que es una putada?_

 _Y sigo pensando en lo que te conté antes, lo de esta tienda que visitaba cuando niño, era un lugar maravilloso, tenían toda clase de juguetes mágicos, podías mandar a hacerlos si lo deseabas, pero cerró antes de que tu entraras a nuestro mundo ¿no crees que sería un buen negocio para ti y para mí?_

 _En realidad… eso será si te veo de nuevo, si me dejan verte de nuevo, quiero escapar Harry ¿qué importa? Te amo, esa es la verdad de las cosas…_

 _Est_

La pluma de Draco se interrumpe cuando escucha la puerta, se voltea para ver si es Hermione o Ron quien lo visita, pero no es ninguno de ellos.

 

Sus piernas reaccionan antes que él, su cuerpo se mueve solo, se lanza sobre su pecho, le pasa los brazos por el cuello, lo atrae hacia sí con desesperación y le besa los labios, _ha extrañado tanto sus labios_. Junta sus cuerpos todo lo que puede porque quiere sentirlo, que no es un sueño…

 

 _Que Harry está ahí_.

 

Se separa y lo mira a los ojos, dispuesto a pronunciar las palabras que más ha deseado decirle en toda aquella agónica espera y que, Draco no sabe, pero Harry ha soñado con escuchar.

 

—Estoy vivo.

 

 **Fin.**


End file.
